I love y-
by Xray105
Summary: A romance murder mystery. Death, love and that sweet sweet taste of Eren x Mikasa It's gonna get more gruesome for that fact I'm rating it M Hope you enjoy my first fanfic


"Eren"  
he turned around and noticed the beautiful girl with long black hair and red scarf jogging towards him at a comfortable pace.  
"Oh, hey mikasa"  
She looked towards him with a frown and she said in a peaceful voice "What's wrong Eren?"  
He turned to face her but as he did a tear was building in his eye, he didn't want to cry in front of her, he promised himself.  
"I'm fine mikasa"  
She turned him around and hugged him  
"Come on, tell me. You can tell me anything you like. I am always here for you"  
Eren didn't submit to the hug he shrugged her off and continued to walk forward but at a faster pace.  
"Not now mikasa, I don't need anyone at the moment"  
Mikasa was catching up but as they were both getting close to the cabins they were staying in, mikasa and eren noticed everyone in a line.  
"Eren, Mikasa line up we are rearranging the rooms"  
Mikasa didn't like this because she was sharing a room with Eren, she was afraid he would end up with one of the other girls that were in squad titan.  
Levi was calling names "Jean and Marco in cabin 1, Armin and Annie in cabin 2, Me and Mikasa cabin 3"  
The look on her face changed to shock but she quickly snapped back into her monotone face, she was upset she wasn't in the same place with eren though  
"Petra and Hanji cabin 4 and finally Eren and Sasha in cabin 5"  
Eren was relieved that he was in a cabin with a girl, he didn't like being with the other guys.  
Mikasa asked Sasha "Can I speak to you in private"  
Sasha looked cute at eren and he waved and entered the cabin "sure mikasa"  
They were at the border of the woods  
Mikasa had a angry look on her face  
"Look, Sasha don't you try anything on eren"  
Mikasa was deadly serious  
Sasha had an evil look on her face but suddenly acted shocked "I wouldn't even think of it Mikasa I swear "  
Mikasa looked at Sasha and nodded  
"We've come to an agreement, break your promise and bad things will happen" she clenched her fists.  
They didn't speak for the rest of the journey as they made their way back to the cabins.  
Later that night Sasha was in bed and eren was next to her in a bed a couple feet across, he could still hear her if she whispered.  
"Eren, I can't sleep"  
Eren couldn't either  
"Same Sasha"  
He turned to face her  
"Sasha, you look terrified! Are you ok?"  
She had a tear rolling down her face, she knew she had him on the tip of her finger after his facial expressions.  
"No eren, I don't feel the best."  
Mikasa was on her early morning walk  
She heard voices coming from Erens cabin, she looked through the window and listened to the voices  
"Cheer up Sasha, come on stand up and let's have a hug. Hugs make everyone better"  
They both stood up and eren had his back to mikasa and was oblivious to the fact that she was even there, Sasha looked up and seen Mikasa and knew she was listening and seeing everything, she wanted to piss her off  
Sasha looked up to Erens face and wrapped her arms tightly around Erens muscly body  
Mikasa was outside cringing at the sight  
Sasha wanted her to be more than pissed off, so she started running her fingers up and down his back  
"Hey eren?"  
Eren looked down at her making their eyes level  
"What is it?"  
"What do you think of mikasa?"  
He looked shocked "Why?, I kinda like her I guess?"  
Mikasa blushed a little "Why is she talking about me?" Mikasa murmured to herself.  
Sasha looked at Eren's body and had her finger going up slowly from his back to his hair, she gently tugged and came close to his ear and said softly  
"only a little?"  
Eren felt uncomfortable, knowing he was lying because he liked her more than a little  
"Yea, I wish I got to know her better."  
Eren had a saddened look on his face, Sasha looked at mikasa smirked, mikasa could see and hear everything clearly  
"Then you wouldn't mind this if you like her only a little"  
She looked at him and tugged him and kissed him, mikasa's jaw dropped, tears building up, her face turned pale knowing that eren was slowly melting into this  
"Sasha"  
He said breaking the kiss  
"Yea?"  
Sasha replied  
"We should of done this earlier"  
He spun her around and as he want to kiss her again, he noticed Mikasa standing their in shock  
Eren looked at her and he felt his knees were going to give up on him.  
Mikasa stormed to the front of the cabin and swung the door open with force  
"SASHA"  
Sasha looked at her and said  
"He tried it on me, I swear Mikasa"  
Mikasa was clearly angry "I SAW EVERYTHING"  
Eren trembled to his knees and looked humiliated and ashamed  
"Mikasa"  
Eren said looking up and he was slowly making his way at Mikasa while looking down at the floor, Eren moved his hands slowly towards her thighs  
"Eren what are you..."  
Eren gripped her thighs pulled her in " I like you more than a little" and their lips clashed and Mikasa eyes spread open to the peak and nearly fainted to the fact that her love was kissing her on the spot.  
Sasha wanted to pull them apart but she didn't want to break such a cute moment  
Sasha smiled  
"Sorry mikasa, I should of known"  
Mikasa ignored her, she had nearly fainted  
"Um mikasa"  
Mikasa looked up her face turned blush  
"Yea"  
Eren made their faces level  
"I lov..."  
Something interrupted him, a liquid dripping down his face  
"What the f..."  
Mikasa was still trying to recover from the kiss, she came to her senses and didn't know what was going on  
"What?"  
She felt a liquid oozing down her back  
"Eren, what is going down my back"  
Eren has shock written all of his face  
"Blo- blo-"  
Mikasa couldn't make out what he was saying  
"Eren, what is it!"  
Eren turned pale, knowing what had just happened.  
"Blood"  
The only information he didn't know...  
Who was the killer?

**hope you guys enjoyed my first fanifc**

**please review!**

**if it gets good reviews then I will upload more, if not then I won't.**

**From Alex :)**


End file.
